familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Arad County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Vest | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Crișana | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinta de judet) | subdivision_name3 = Arad | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Council | leader_party = PDL | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Nicolae Ioțcu | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Călin Bibarț | established_title = Județul Arad | established_date = 1968 | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 7754 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 1486 | elevation_ft = 4875 | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 461,791 | population_density_km2 = 60 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 31wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x574 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = AR5 | blank1_name = GDP | blank1_info = US$ 5.24 billion (2008) | blank2_name = GDP/capita | blank2_info = US$ 11,337 (2008) | footnotes = 1 The development regions of Romania have no administrative role and were formed in order to manage funds from the European Union. 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned from having any political activity in the first six months after his resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionaries' corps. 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or eaven the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utilitary vehicles and ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Council County Prefecture }} Arad ( ; , ) is a administrative division (judeţ) of Romania roughly translated into county in the western part of the country on the border with Hungary, mostly in the region of Crişana and few villages in Banat. The administrative center of the county lies in the city of Arad. The Arad County is part of the Danube-Kris-Mures-Tisza Euroregion. Geography The county has a total area of 7,754 km², representing 3.6% of national Romanian territory. The terrain of Arad County is divided into two distinct units that cover almost half of the county each. The eastern side of the county has a hilly to low mountainous terrain (Dealurile Lipovei, Munţii Zărandului, Munţii Codru Moma) and on the western side it's a plain zone known as The Western Romanian Plain with its most known entities such as Arad Plain, Low Mureș Plain, and The High Vinga Plain. Taking altitude into account we notice that it follows a stepped pattern as it drops as we go from the east to the west of the county from 1489m to below 100m. In the east there are the Zarand Mountainsn and the Codru Moma Mountains, all subdivisions of the Apuseni Mountains, a major group of the Western Carpathians. Neighbours *Alba County and Hunedoara County to the East. *Hungary to the West - Békés and Csongrád Counties. *Bihor County to the North. *Timiș County to the South. Climate and precipitation In terms of climate, the characteristics of Arad county have a typical temperate continental climate with oceanic influences, with a circulation of air masses with a predominantly western ordered direction visible from west to east, with increasing altitude. Average annual temperatures range from 10°C in the lowlands, the hills and piedmonts 9°C, 8°C and 6°C in the low mountains in the area of greatest height. Average amounts of precipitation fall in values between 565–600 mm annually in the lowlands, 700–800 mm annually in the hills and piedmonts and 800–1200 mm annually in the mountainous area. Hydrographic network The hydrographic network is composed of the two main rivers plus their tributaries and channels. * Mureṣ - Corbeasca, Troaş, Bârzava, Milova, Cladova * Criṣul Alb - Hălmăgel, Valea Leucii, Tăcaşele, Cremenoasa, Zimbru, Valea Deznei, Valea Monesei, Tălagiu, Honțisor, Chişindia, Cigher Lakes, ponds and channels * Tauț, Seleuș, Cermei, Rovine, Matca (Ghioroc) Lakes and Gypsy Pond * Matca, Canalul Morilor, Canalul Morilor, Ier, Criș Channels Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 461,791 and the population density was 60/km². The ethnic composition was, as follows: * Romanians - 82% * Hungarians - 10% * Gypsies - 4% * Ethnic German - 1% * Slovaks - 1%.National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" Economy Along with Timiş County it forms one of the most developed regions in Romania. Due to its proximity to the border, it attracts a great number of foreign investments. The agricultural potential is greatly put into value, Arad plains being considered one of the most important ceral and legume producing basins. The predominant industries in the county are: * Machine and automotive components. * Food. * Textiles. Natural resources in Arad, are worthy to be taken into account as there are oil and associated gases, points of extraction in the west of he county, molibden mines in the Săvârșin area, marble quarries at Căprioara and Moneasa, mineral waters at Lipova, Moneasa, Dorobanți, Curtici, Macea, uranium deposits in the NE part of the county. Tourism The main tourist destinations are: * The city of Arad * The Mureș Natural Floodplain Park * Bezdin Monastery * Hodoș-Bodrog Monastery (est. 1177) * Lipova resort and city * Șoimoș, Dezna, Șiria stone citadels * Moneasa resort * The areas around Săvârşin, Petriş, Macea and Pecica. Administrative divisions Arad County has 1 municipality, 9 towns and 68 communes with approximately 180 villages. ;Municipalities *Arad - capital city; population: 172,827 (as of 2002) ;Towns *Chișineu-Criș *Curtici *Ineu *Lipova *Nădlac *Pâncota *Pecica *Sântana *Sebiș ;Communes *Almaș *Apateu *Archiș *Bata *Bârsa *Bârzava *Beliu *Birchiș *Bocsig *Brazii *Buteni *Cărand *Cermei *Chisindia *Conop *Covăsânț *Craiva *Dezna *Dieci *Dorobanți *Fântânele *Felnac *Frumușeni *Ghioroc *Grăniceri *Gurahonț *Hălmagiu *Hălmăgel *Hășmaș *Ignești *Iratoșu *Livada *Macea *Mișca *Moneasa *Olari *Păuliș *Peregu Mare *Petriș *Pilu *Pleșcuța *Săvârșin *Secusigiu *Seleuș *Semlac *Sintea Mare *Socodor *Șagu *Șeitin *Șepreuș *Șicula *Șilindia *Șimand *Șiria *Șiștarovăț *Șofronea *Tauț *Târnova *Ususău *Vărădia de Mureș *Vârfurile *Vinga *Vladimirescu *Zăbrani *Zădăreni *Zărand *Zerind *Zimandu Nou References Notes External links *www.virtualarad.net Category:Counties of Romania category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania